Snow Ball Fight
by would-you-like-a-jellybaby
Summary: A cutesy little snowball fight between Blaine and Kurt.  Oneshot.


**Ok, so I admit that first chapter was kinda bad, but I plan to make this one better :D This one is about Blaine and Kurt just playing in the snow. Random, but I think it would be romantic ;)**

Kurt was just finishing up moisturizing his skin when his iPhone buzzed softly. He picked it up and looked at the name of the person who sent the text, and it was Blaine. Kurt was a little confused, because he thought for sure their date in the park was cancelled because of the sudden snowfall. It was only October, and in Ohio.

Kurt opened up the text:

**Blaine**: _Are we still on for today?_

Kurt texted back:

**Kurt**: _I don't know about Westchester, but Lima is completely covered in snow. We might have to cancel it :( _

**Blaine: **_Who cares? There are plenty of fun things to do if it's snowy out ;) see you in an hour._

Kurt was puzzled when he received this. What could you possibly do in _ Lima _when it's snowing truck loads? But he knew Blaine, and Blaine always made the best out of unexpected situations. So he continued to style his hair and get himself ready for his date.

It was an hour later, and Kurt was sitting down in his living room waiting for his boyfriend to walk through the door. His hair was perfectly styled and was dressed in a new outfit he bought, and topped it off with a designer parka and snow boots.

Kurt heard the doorbell ring, and sprung up from his seat to get the door. As soon as Kurt opened the door, he was pulled into a huge bear hug from his boyfriend. Since Kurt hadn't seen him in over a week, he returned the hug with twice the power.

"How are you? Gosh, you look amazing Kurt! We should get to the park before sundown," Blaine said extremely fast, grinning from, literally, ear to ear.

Kurt smiled back and asked, "What's got you all excited?"

Blaine jumped up and down, his excitement only growing every second, "Because there is just SO MUCH SNOW. Normally at Westchester we get maybe a few inches, but you guys have probably TWO feet! Come on, let's go to the park!" Blaine's excitement was rubbing off on Kurt, and the two high school boys piled into Blaine's Mini Cooper and drove to the Lima Park.

Twenty minutes later Blaine pulled into the park's lot and jumped out of the car and opened the car door for his boyfriend. "Come on!" said Blaine, "Look, it's perfect!" The snow looked fluffy as clouds, and it shimmered in the dull October sun. Kurt was stunned at it's beauty, and at how much it resembled diamonds.

"Perfect for what?" Kurt asked, a little confused.

"It's perfect for…" Blaine "casually" picked up a lump of snow and molded into a ball, "For a SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Blaine threw the snowball at Kurt and it exploded all over his new parka.

Kurt gasped at the touch of the cold snow, "Oh no you didn't, Anderson!" He picked up snow as well and threw it at his boyfriend with perfect aim at his chest.

The two continued their snowball fight for a solid ten minutes. Rolling, jumping, throwing, and just having fun in the snow reminded Kurt of his childhood, when he would have snowball fights with his father outside their house in the winter. Blaine and Kurt could not have been happier that day.

After their snowball fight, Kurt and Blaine lay down on a snow drift to catch their breath. Kurt's carefully styled hair was completely messy and small icicles started to form around the ends of his scarf. But he didn't mind. Blaine was equally as snow-covered. His hair had also lost most of its gel, and was returning to its natural, curly state that Kurt found very sexy.

Blaine reached over to Kurt on his left to run his hands through his boyfriend's hair. Kurt turned to look at Blaine with his green-blue eyes and smiled while he said, "We should do this more often."

Blaine laughed, not because what Kurt said was particularly hilarious, but because he felt he was just so lucky to have found someone he cares about. Before transferring to Dalton Academy, he was the only out-gay kid in school, and everyone was pretty rough on him. He never thought he'd meet someone as amazing as Kurt. "I agree," he replied.

Kurt rolled over slightly so he was on his stomach looking at his boyfriend straight in his eyes that showed everything he was feeling. Right now Kurt saw how much he cared for Kurt, and that they were meant to be together for ever. "I love you."

Blaine smiled and said, "I love you too," straight after he went in to kiss his amazing boyfriend. His amazing _Kurt_. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck, pulling him in closer to deepen their kiss. Blaine opened his mouth slightly, and Kurt did the same. They slid their tongues into each other's mouths, smiling as the kissed.

Kurt moved his leg over to the other side of Blaine so that he was straddling him. Blaine took Kurt's hips in his hands, telling Kurt to lay on top of him, which is what Kurt did. Blaine began to nibble slightly on Kurt bottom lip while Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. They continued for the next few minutes, and through the entire time they both knew that they loved each other to death, and they would do whatever the other needed.

Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine, hair ever messier than before, lips red from all their kissing. Kurt looked deep into Blaine's dark brown eyes and whispered, "We should go, you know, before the sun sets."

Blaine just smiled as Kurt got of his chest and helped him up and back to his car to go see a movie while they could.

**Was this one better? Worse? About the same? Reviews please! I still don't quite know how to set up a new chapter fully, but I'm learning. If there are any typos or errors with labeling or whatever, you can tell me so I know for next time :)**


End file.
